the_10hugorrrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finale - The Demise
'--PAGE HIGHLY UNCOMPLETED--' The Demise of Timeline B A digital entity of great power from another timeline, known as Evilwick, comes to B21011. Since the timeline is empty he throws it off and fractures it, applying new laws to time travel, allowing the past to come to the future without consequence, and the future going to the past without consequence. Eggwick, a member of a group of watchers on Roblox, acquires help from other digital entities throughout time to defeat Evilwick. They do this, and the digital entities are given various powers via eggs. Sometime after this, thirteen Zodiac hats are turned into real people by the time fractures. Only three of them survive, and suck the rest of the powers of the others into themselves. These three were AwaitedCatastrophe, ObligedCorrections, and Hydramantle. These three are also affiliated with Lord Darkitect in an unknown way. The past is affected in various ways but this doesn't affect the future whatsoever. Henteper, an alternate version of Hentaper, travels with his friend Rudelittleman (alternate friendlylittleman) to 2019. Henteper stumbles onto a wreckage of a ship, finding Snewupp's computer. He logs on and finds Discordapp, where he meets his future self. Hentaper notices that this past self is not like him at all, and calls him out for possibly being a fake. Henteper tells him his back story, and how he was turned into a digital entity by the 1x1x1x1 brick sometime ago. Henteper goes into another chat and discovers Sarah's Discordapp, which has now been named "Tyranny." They add DruidPC into the chat, and discussion begins. During this, PerpleDiamond's discord comes online, and renames itself to UnsightfulDemise. It wasn't actually Demise though - instead, a culmination of five people. One alternate Darkitect, an alternate version of the demon X from the thirteenth universe, 2018 OridatedDiplomat, an alternate UnsightfulDemise, and an alternate version of PerpleDiamond. Henteper breaks them apart, attempting to find the main Lord Darkitect. He scans PerpleDiamond and UnsightfulDemise for Darkitect, and finds out who he is dealing with. Demise's gem cracks and vanishes, killing her. Taking a look at how "vibrant" Darkitect looked now, he also found traces of the Eternity Souls, and theorized that must be why he looked like that. Henteper said that he jumped to another timeline's December 2018, meaning he was colonizing more timelines. He explains the story of Eternity & Emdalla to the remaining keys, and what exactly these Eternity Souls were. Henteper studies these relics, and begins to create a device from Egg Hunt 2019 and makes it into the Eternity Gauntlet, six slots to put the six Eternity Souls in. He mentions that going back in time to gather the souls would be impossible, because of the new rules applied to time. He begins to form a plan, called the Timeline Heist. The souls are revealed to be controllers of life - meaning that if they were able to collect all six, they could defeat Darkitect with a snap of their fingers. The War over Eternity (Timeline Heist) Battle of Robloxia Category:Timeline Category:Ending